Le charme de Yuri ou Les Préoccupations de Miroku
by Roze Potter
Summary: Yukan Club fanfiction. Le titre exprime tout. Romance entre Yuri et Miroku.


**_Une fanfic sur le drama/manga japonais Yukan Club._**

**_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

* * *

_Couple : Yuri / Miroku_

_Genre : Romance_

* * *

Le charme de Yuri ou Les préoccupations de Miroku

- Miroku ! Miroku ! Ici, là ! Ehehh !

Qui interrompait le calme reposant de son tour en moto ?

- Mais attends ! Miroku !

Ah, la, la ! Persistant !

Miroku fit ralentir sa moto et tourna la tête alors qu'il posait un pied à terre.

- Yuri !? S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant la p'tite folle qui lui courrait après. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à pieds ?

Yuri pila face à lui et s'appuya haletante sur sa moto. Elle finit par lever sa tête, lui adressant son habituel sourire éclatant.

- Il fait si beau aujourd'hui j'ai voulu venir à pied, elle reprit sa respiration, mais… Aah !

Et, oui, Yuri venait parfois à pied au lycée le matin bien qu'elle avait à sa disposition de superbes voitures de luxe.

- Mais, reprit-elle, j'avais oublié que j'avais commandé quelque chose chez le pâtissier pour ce matin ! Finit-elle dramatiquement. Je n'arriverai jamais à temps avant que le lycée ferme ses portes (l'école fermait ses portes pendant la journée). Il faut que tu m'aide !

Miroku soupira. Ah, ce ventre ambulant !

- Je suis sûr que tes fans vont t'offrir plein de viennoiseries aujourd'hui. Attends qu'on arrive… Goinfre !

- Mais c'est vraiment très important ! … Miroku, supplia-t-elle avec des yeux doux.

Celui-ci resta un instant immobile fixant son amie. Puis :

-Raahh ! Fit-il en sortant un casque. Tiens ! Et, dépêche toi !

- Yatta~ ! Cria-t-elle en sautillant. Elle serra Miroku toujours aussi agitée et sauta sur la place arrière. Le jeune homme accéléra d'un coup ce qui aurait fait crier plus d'une, mais Yuri se mit à rire.

- Il se trouve où ton pâtissier ? Beugla-t-il pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

- A Ginza, j'te guide !

- Ginza !? Mais c'est loin ! On va pas avoir le temps !

- J'te fais confiance, tu vas le faire ! Clama-t-elle en serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Miroku se sentit bizarre. Quel sursaut de foi envers lui que lui dévouait cette gourmande ! Et, puis, il y avait ces p'tites mains serrées contre son ventre...

- On a qu'une demi heure.

La réponse fut d'abord un rire.

- Plus vite ! Ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

- Ohayo ! Je suis venue récupérer ma commande.

- Tout de suite, Kenbichi-sama.

Yuri était définitivement une habituée…

Celle-ci se tourna vers Miroku qui se tenait négligemment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, observant son amie qui toute excitée faisait le tour de cette boutique de rêve, pleine de sucreries. Elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux :

- Regarde ces tartes ! Je ne les avait jamais vu. Une nouvelle recette ! Aah…

Miroku soupira en souriant et lui lança tout en se dirigeant vers sa moto.

- Dépêche toi !

- Voici, mademoiselle, entendit-il.

A peine s'était-il installé sur sa moto, son casque sur la tête, Yuri était derrière lui.

- Fonce Mimi !

Il se tourna vers elle, amusé et ils échangèrent un sourire complice

- Baka !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du quartier commercial et huppé de Ginza.

* * *

- Eh, Yuri, Miroku ! Vous êtes encore en retard ! Lança Bido alors qu'ils étaient arrivé en catastrophe dans la salle de réunion des représentants de élèves, les bras remplis de paquets. Yuri s'étala sur la table :

- Ohayo !

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tout cela ? Demanda Karen.

Miroku répondit moqueur.

- Devine !

Seishiro leva la tête alors qu'il jouait à l'otello avec Noriko.

- De la nourriture.

Perspicace.

- Gagné !

Yuri, elle, commença à défaire les boîtes. Puis, d'un coup, elle se tourna vers Miroku, déjà affalé dans un fauteuil, raccordant sa guitare.

Surpris, il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un gâteaux fait que de sucettes artisanales de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

- Joyeux anniversaire Miroku, s'exclamèrent tous les autres derrière elle.

Miroku, sincèrement ému, resta coi. Une larme commença à perler au coin de son œil.

- Nan, nan, Miroku, ne sois pas si sentimental. Ton anniversaire est vraiment important, c'est normal qu'on te le félicite, consola Bido, en serrant l'épaule de son ami, alors qu'il se retenait de rire.

- C'est, c'est… Vraiment… Je… Fut tout ce que pu dire Miroku.

- C'est une idée de Yuri, elle voulait absolument t'offrir un gâteau, mais comme tu n'aime pas trop ça en ce moment, expliqua Noriko.

Miroku renifla alors qu'ils éclataient tous de rire.

- Eh ! Ne vous moquez pas ! … Merci…

- Tiens, souffle !

Au centre du plateau de sucrerie se tenaient deux grosses bougies indiquant « 18 ». Il éteignit les flammes alors qu'ils criaient : Omedetou !

Dans la cohue, Yuri lui fourra une sucette dans la bouche. Un goût de fleur ! Le lys (=Yuri) ! Quel parfum surprenant et délicieux !

Il fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur et de gratitude qui lui firent tourner la tête, et alors que tout le monde s'agitait autour de lui, enivré par leur excès de joie, il s'approcha de Yuri, ne se contrôlant plus. Il passa doucement sa main sur son épaule et la fit pivoter vers lui.

Yuri, la bouche pleine, le fixa interrogative.

- Quech'kiy'ha ?

Ah ! Le charme avait pris fin…

- Rien, rien… Marmonna-t-il en repartant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?! Est-ce qu'il allait, non, est-ce qu'il avait seulement penser à l'embrasser ? Non, pas Yuri… Non, vraiment.

* * *

Miroku se frotta la tête et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait aussi froid, on lui avait volé sa couverture. Il leva la tête pour observer la scène.

Ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit, d'abord dans un club luxurieux, puis s'étaient retrouvés chez le fils du célèbre détective, où ils avaient fini leur nuit, jouant, résolvant des énigmes stupides d'un Bido saoul, assistant même au sauvetage en direct d'une entreprise anglaise par Seishiro grâce à sa maîtrise des actions, écoutant les histoire flippantes de Noriko sur des légendes japonaises et bien plus, tout ça accompagné de quelques bouteilles.

Karen et Noriko étaient gracieusement affalées sur le canapé, bien couvertes. Ils entendraient Noriko le lendemain, à cause de son kimono qui serait tout froissé... Miroku sourit rien qu'en y pensant. Bido, lui, emmitouflé dans un châle épais se trouvait sur le sofa. Seishiro avait fait installer un matelas au sol et dormait paisiblement.

Miroku soupira. C'était donc Yuri qui suçait son pouce à côté de lui… et qui lui avait volé sa couverture.

Il tira dessus pour se couvrir, s'éloignant tant qu'il ne le pouvait de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna alors vers lui lâchant son pouce.

Aah… Mais, qu'elle était mignonne quand elle dormait ! Les lèvres en cœur, de longs cils, les joues rosies…

Miroku s'approcha.

* * *

_Ohayo = Bonjour (bon matin)_

_Yatta = Yes ! ou Ouaih !_

_Baka = Idiot / Idiote_

_Omedetou = Félicitations_

_**Le petit bouton vert là dessous est bien beau n'est-ce pas ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à appuyer dessus et plus si ça vous dit ! XD  
**_

_**Rosa**_


End file.
